Kinjirareta Asobi
by Hiinako
Summary: /!\ YAOI /!\ KyomoJuri / TanaKyomo. Traduction du titre : Jeu interdit. Taiga est le fils d'importants yakuza, tandis que Juri vient d'une famille très pauvre. Leur rencontre va n'avoir rien de joyeux. NC-18. Psycho. Viol. EN COURS.
1. Prologue

**Kyomoto. **

Ce nom seul suffisait à faire trembler la quasi totalité des habitants de Tokyo. Ils étaient la plus grande famille de Yakuza de la ville, et en possédaient une grande partie. Kyomoto Masaki, l'actuel chef, avait fait fortune dans l'immobilier, usant sans scrupules de son nom et de la réputation de sa famille afin de faire prospérer son business, et de ce fait, il avait pu racheter la moitié de la capitale.  
Autant dire que lorsque l'on décidait de résider dans l'un des quartiers qu'ils contrôlaient, mieux valait-il ne pas tenter de les duper. Car peu importe les moyens, ils parvenaient toujours à récupérer leur argent. Et pour ceux qui s'obstinaient à ne pas payer, c'était simple, ils mourraient. Tout simplement. Se risquer à faire affaire avec la famille Kyomoto était signer son arrêt de mort, tout le monde le savait.  
Enfin, il y avait quand même des fous qui ne respectaient pas leurs contrats. A partir de ce moment là, ils étaient entraînés dans une spirale sans fin, une course contre le diable incessante où, à la fin, même la mort leur paraissait une échappatoire alléchante.

« Famille Tanaka, cinq fils, père vendeur dans un conbini et mère au chômage... Trois mois de dettes non payées... Il va falloir employer la manière forte. »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme.

_Que les festivités commencent !_

* * *

Mot de moi : ... Ouais, très joyeux je sais ! xD Mais j'aime faire souffrir les Jojos, c'est comme ça que je leur montre mon amouuuur *run* Bref, c'est sur deux Juniors que j'aime beaucoup cette fois :3 Ils sont trop choupis ensemble *^* *même si le c'pas le choupi qui va régner sur cette fic...*  
Je préviens que si vous les connaissez pas, vous risquez de détester Taiga dans cette fic *run* Mais enjoooooy !


	2. Chapter 1

« Juri ! A table !  
- J'arrive ! »

L'adolescent était couché sur son lit, sa PSP entre les mains. Ses doigts appuyaient frénétiquement sur les touches, tandis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran. Il entendit sa mère l'appeller encore une fois, mais l'ignora, sa concentration était au maximum. Enfin il allait réussir à battre ce putain de boss ! Encore un petit effort et...

« SUBARU ! RENDS MOI MA CONSOLE TOUT DE SUITE !  
- Naaan ! Toutes façons c'est trop tard, t'as déjà perdu ! »

Juri regarda son petit frère, qui arborait un sourire fier, hésitant entre l'étrangler ou le défenestrer. Roh puis zut, ça revenait au même de toutes façons ! Il se leva, en ayant pour but de se jeter sur lui... Enfin, c'était sans compter sur ses baskets qui trainaient par terre et qui le firent s'écraser sur le sol comme une grosse crêpe. Subaru éclata de rire suite à cette scène, tandis que Juri essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, maugréant des « sale gosse », « petit con » et autres « pourquoi je suis pas né fils unique? ».

Le plus jeune quitta ensuite la pièce pour s'installer à table dans la cuisine, suivi de peu par Juri. Leur mère attendait déjà, ainsi que leurs trois autres frères.

« Juri, mon cœur, je t'aime tu sais... Mais la prochaine fois que tu m'ignores quand je t'appelle, je balance ta PSP par la fenêtre, compris ?  
- Mais mamaaaaan ! J'allais battre le Capitaine Crochet ! Ca fait des mois que j'essaye !  
- Tss, dire que mon petit frère est un geek... » soupira Koki, le deuxième plus agé, « Si encore tu jouais pas à des jeux de bébés, mais nan.  
- D'où Kingdom Hearts c'est un jeu pour les bébés ?! Puis tu peux parler niichan, c'est qui qui joue à Tokimeki Memorial en cachette~ ?  
- Oh putain, espèce de sale petit...»

Le reste de la famille soupira, malgré tout, amusés. Les disputes entre Koki et Juri étaient devenues quotidiennes, et étaient heureusement plus amusantes que vraiment violentes. L'aîné pouvait se montrer très gamin du haut de ses 27 ans... Et le plus jeune n'était pas très mature pour ses 17 ans non plus, en effet.

« Au fait, maman, s'enquit le concerné, L'est où p'pa ?  
- Il fait des heures supp au conbini... Il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre pour le dîner.  
- Eeeeeh encore ? » Soupira Subaru, « Ca fait deux jours qu'on l'a pas vu...  
- Je sais mon chou, mais papa travaille beaucoup pour que nous ayons de quoi vivre. Si seulement je pouvais l'aider, mais vu mon état... »

Mme Tanaka baissa les yeux vers son fauteuil roulant avec un regard empli de tristesse. Elle était devenue paraplégique, suite à un accident de voiture peu après la naissance de Subaru, et avait donc été dans l'obligation d'arrêter de travailler. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas aider son mari et s'en voulait beaucoup, même si ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute. Sentant l'ambiance s'alourdir, Juri reprit la parole :

« Et sinon, j'vous ai pas dit, mais y a un nouveau jeu trop cool que j'vais m'acheter ! Shintaro il me l'a fait essayer aujourd'hui, c'est une tuerie ! »

Sa mère lui lança un regard reconnaissant tandis que l'adolescent déblatérait sur son jeu, sachant parfaitement que personne ne l'écoutait. La conversation reprit alors, tandis qu'ils mangeaient, l'ambiance devint plus légère, et le repas finit de manière agréable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'il aidait sa mère à faire la vaisselle, Juri remarqua que celle-ci arborait une expression préoccupée et avait le regard dans le vague. Il ne dit rien au début, Mme Tanaka détestait que ses enfants s'inquiètent pour elle, mais quand il vit qu'elle lavait la même assiette pour la troisième fois, il se décida à demander doucement si quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela la sortit de sa torpeur, et sur le coup, elle lâcha ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La vaisselle alla donc se briser au fond de l'évier.

« Okaasan, ça sert à rien de laver une assiette trois fois si c'est pour la casser après, tu sais. » Grommela l'adolescent, « T'as l'air fatiguée en plus... Va dormir, j'finirai tout seul ! »

Mais elle secoua la tête et lui lança un sourire bienveillant, quoique fatigué, puis ramassa tous les bouts de vaisselle brisée, qu'elle alla jeter à la poubelle.

« Nee maman... J'vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe ! Tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est rien, Juri, juste de la fatigue... On finit ça, j'irais me coucher et demain ça ira mieux ! »

Juri haussa les épaules, et se concentra à nouveau sur ses bols et ses plats. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais les adultes ! Il s'apprêta à laver un nouveau verre, quand soudain un bruit retentit dans l'entrée de l'appartement, le faisant sursauter. Il regarda sa mère, qui n'avait pas l'air plus choquée que ça, marmonnant seulement « c'est donc le moment... ». Minute, le moment de quoi ? C'était quoi là, ce truc ? Et ces voix qu'il entendait ? Son père ?

Il se précipita vers l'origine de ce qu'il avait entendu, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant justement son père dans l'entrée. Mais pas seul, il était accompagné de trois hommes, portant des costumes sombres et des lunettes de soleil. Ils dégageaient une aura menaçante, et Juri se sentit comme cloué au sol. Car il savait qui étaient ces hommes. Des créanciers. Ceux qui appelaient au moins une fois par mois pour réclamer l'argent que la petite famille ne pouvait pas toujours payer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait, mais cela faisait longtemps. Il devait avoir cinq ou six ans la dernière fois que c'était arrivé ; il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, et avait entendu des éclats de voix du couloir, bientôt recouverts par les sanglots de sa mère et les supplications de son père. Il s'était alors levé, et avait entrouvert la porte de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La curiosité qui nous tient tous lorsqu'on est gosse !  
Et il y avait ces hommes, il ne savait pas si c'était les même cette fois, mais ils étaient vêtus de façon identique, et faisaient tout aussi peur. Il ne se souvenait que d'un d'entre eux, vêtu différemment, et arborant un tatouage en forme de serpent sur la main, ainsi que de nombreux bijoux. Cet homme l'avait surpris à espionner la scène lorsqu'il était enfant, et il se rappelait parfaitement du sentiment d'effroi qui l'avait parcouru quand ce regard froid s'était posé sur lui. Il n'en avait pas dormi durant un bon bout de temps après.

Il croyait qu'il n'était pas venu cette fois, car il ne le voyait pas, mais juste au moment où il pensait cela, l'homme entra dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas changé, et son regard de pierre non plus. Immédiatement, Juri se sentit prisonnier de l'emprise de cet homme. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne parvenait pas à se mouvoir, la peur l'empêchant de bouger.

Il s'attendit à ce que les créanciers s'en prennent à son père, le frappent, l'insultent, comme ils avaient fait la dernière fois... Mais il n'en fût rien. L'homme-serpent se dirigea vers lui, et le regarda fixement. Juri était mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le regarde de cette façon, et cela ne fit que renforcer sa crainte. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme se tourna vers son père.

« C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? » Son père hocha la tête. « Je l'avais deviné... Il a une aura particulière. J'espère qu'il ne me décevra pas, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend. »

Mr Tanaka acquiesça une nouvelle fois, la tête baissée.

« Bon, toi tu viens avec moi, jeune homme. »

L'homme-serpent s'était à nouveau adressé à Juri, dont le regard alla de lui à son père. Il ne comprenait plus rien... Sa mère entra alors dans la pièce avec son fauteuil roulant, le regard tourné vers le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? » fût la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa le cerveau de l'adolescent. « Pourquoi j'devrais suivre ce vieux là ? Et pourquoi papa et maman disent rien ? Ils peuvent pas être d'accord avec ça, quand même !? »

Tout s'éclaircit lorsqu'il vit l'un des créanciers remettre une mallette à son père. En se dévissant le cou, Juri finit par apercevoir de nombreuses liasses de billets dans l'objet. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent réuni dans sa vie ! Et enfin, tous les éléments s'assemblèrent dans sa tête. Tout devenait flou autour de lui, et sa respiration se faisait chaotique. C'était pas possible... Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir... _Vendu_ ?

« Papa... » Il ne put murmurer que ce mot, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, ses dernières forces l'ayant abandonné.

* * *

VOILA ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 1 DE CETTE FIC ! Il est écrit depuis pas mal de temps, mais j'ai fait tellement de changements que j'en voyais plus le bout *run* C'est vraiment juste pour planter le décor, il se passe absolument rien... xD Et c'est court. ;o; Pas très fière de ce chap... xD M'enfin enjooooy, j'vous promets que la suite sera mieux ! Avis please ? ;o;


End file.
